


Always

by Oceanic03



Series: Always and Forever [1]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grian is concerned about his friend, Mumbo is tired and can't get his redstone to work, i don't think this quite counts as hurt/comfort but it's close-ish?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanic03/pseuds/Oceanic03
Summary: Mumbo's having a bad redstone day. Grian thinks it's funny until he realizes just how exhausted his friend really is.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any typos or grammatical errors. This was written in a bit of a rush; it was one of those ideas you've just got to get out there, y'know? Anywho, hope you enjoy!

The sun was up and the world was quiet. It wasn't a perfect silence however; the breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, the birds sang, and the other various creatures made their other various noises. It was peaceful.

Until you got to a certain someone's base, that is. As soon as you got within hearing distance of this base, your ears would be bombarded with the sound of clocks activating, pistons pistoning, and one very confused redstoner trying to figure out what on Earth went wrong.

That's what Grian had sussed out. From his position up above, he could clearly see his friend running around haphazardly - almost like a chicken with no head; could this man be Poultry Man? - and trying his utmost to make the cacophony stop. Easier said than done, apparently, as dearest Mumbo Jumbolio seemed to be very nearly pulling his hair out from frustration. 

Grian snickered quietly as Mumbo broke a piece of redstone and placed it again somewhere else, only to throw his arms up in frustration when all it did was make the cacophony worse. He did this several times before seemingly giving up and dumping a bucket of water over everything. Finally, the noises had ceased.

Mumbo's head hung low as he walked to a nearby pillar, putting his back to it and sliding to the floor, settling with the finality of someone very tired and very stressed. He rested his head on his knees and pulled his arms up to wrap around them and by now Grian had definitely stopped laughing. This wasn't normal Mumbo behavior at all. The Mumbo he knew didn't sink down pillars in defeat and he definitely didn't let his suit be covered in redstone for any longer than absolutely necessary. Mumbo had been pushing himself way past his limits. Again.

Grian jumped, gliding gently down to where his friend sat and landed just in front of him. He lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs beneath his body, and tapped his friend lightly on the knee.

"Anyone home?" He called playfully, a hint of teasing hanging around the edge of his voice. One of Mumbo's fingers twitched, and when Grian took a hold of his hand he let out a quiet but pleased hum. Grian smiled and prepared to stand. "Let's get you cleaned up then, yeah?" His statement was met with immediate resistance. Mumbo tugged on his hand and a whine that sounded like it might have been copied from someone (Grian had taught him well) made its way from him. Grian laughed and stood fully, allowing Mumbo's hand to slip from his.

"See, that's the thing about being the strongest hermit, my dear friend," He knelt down and hooked his arms beneath Mumbo's knees and his back, uncaring of the copious amounts of redstone dust being transferred to his clothes and skin as he hoisted his friend into the air and snickering as Mumbo yelped and clung to him for dear life, "You don't have a choice." Mumbo groaned.

"You are the absolute worst, do you know that?" Grian's snicker turned into a proper laugh, Mumbo being quick to join in, even in his tired state. See? He was already on his way to being back to normal, and Grian would be there by his side to make sure he'd be just fine - and Mumbo would do the same for him, mind you. They would always be there for the other if they needed. Always.


End file.
